


light

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 稍显意义不明非常非常短小
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 4





	light

**Author's Note:**

> 稍显意义不明
> 
> 非常非常短小

桐生战兔住在海边上，离工作地点的灯塔没多远，一条算不得蜿蜒的水泥路干干净净的，链接着岸和砌在岛礁上的灯塔。

每天上灯塔点灯守望海洋听上去浪漫，实际上赚得少又麻烦，幸而战兔不在乎这些，他觉得有人能循着光找到方向，挺好。而且在这还有足够多的机会让他研究那些在别人看来古怪的公式和发明。

海洋是多变的，那不然也用不着战兔每天上灯塔守着灯。从厚厚的玻璃窗里照射出去的灯光其实区别很大：海雾起了得换，阴雨天得换，晴得过头也换。能一直保持一个选择是很少见的情况。

少见的总感觉要更好些，所以战兔宁愿十年如一日听风平浪静时候海浪拍在沙滩上的沙沙响，也不愿意去期待大风大浪，有时候一连好几天海浪都像兽群的冲撞一样，他就得静静等着什么时候能下了灯塔回家。

在一年之中不幸的日子占了大半，这天大概也要贡献进去。明黄色的灯光差点穿不过雨水的幕帘，幸好船只也不怎么在这样的天气里出航。

但是万事皆有例外，顺着光线战兔好像看到海浪里沉沉浮浮的小船。引以为豪的好视力总会在适合的时候派上用场。

光路可逆——这意味着战兔看见船的时候只要船上的人也能看到他，只要那船上的人有这个意思。前提是快成了水墙的雨不会把光折射散射得到处都是，或者海浪在下一秒把船带去一个不太好的地方。

不过灯塔总是亮着的，战兔抱着期待，他清楚自己能看到船早就意味着船离岸进得足够注意到划破了雨水的光刃。没事可做的人看着小船渐渐地靠岸，靠岸，最后在战兔的惊呼中和海水一起拍碎在灯塔赖以伫立的礁石上。

战兔几乎是跳下楼，疾风骤雨把风衣和围巾打湿粘在身上脸上，并在一起滴滴答答往眼睛里排水的前发都成了阻碍前行的一环。最终战兔还是在一团混乱和浪的追杀里捡回来了万丈龙我——他在帮人擦干头发的时候从本人嘴里得知的这个名字。

龙我运气好，几乎都只是些擦伤，战兔想想可能是正好被海浪卷了下去又被抛上了岸，要是和船摔在一块指不定多惨。

那我还挺厉害，顶着别人毛巾的外来者自顾自的骄傲。

是挺厉害，我还没见过和你一样不要命地往前冲到差点玩死自己的，战兔盯着龙我视线再往上一些的地方，那几根炸虾辫居然没乱，这也挺厉害。

我不是不要命，那是——

龙我话说到一半突然停了，揉起被海水浸过还疼得厉害的眼睛。

谢谢你救了我。

战兔被眼角泛着红色的龙我盯得害怕。

……你可别是个刚杀了人逃出来的吧？

我才不是！我谁都没杀，也没做什么坏事！

然后战兔笑了，把龙我的炸虾辫也顺手解下来用毛巾去搓那一头擦不干的水。

那就好。

再然后是龙我的笑，为他终于找到个地蹭吃蹭喝感到开心。

在灯塔照亮航船的方向的时候，龙我也会点亮台灯无所事事得看战兔手里火光四射一会拿出个“最强，最厉害，最天才”的新作品，然后在天亮之后把人赶回家睡觉。作为少数龙我付得起的报酬，这项工作有点类似于牧羊犬的日常。

这样哪儿有一点英雄样。

风有点大，战兔没赶在句子被吹乱吹走前听清楚。

“万丈？你刚刚说什么来着？”

坐在摩托车后坐的人挪动了几下，把头靠近了战兔的耳旁。

“我——说——桐生战兔你这个笨蛋——！”

“哈？你这个大猩猩在说什么，既是超～厉害的假面骑士build又是超～天才物理学家的我怎么会和你一样是个笨蛋呢。”

“什么啊！我是说——”

“我是说……战兔你这个只懂保护世界的笨蛋、就由我来保护你！”

新世界去往nascita的路上没有灯塔，也不路过海岸。

“不了。我还不想让自己的裤链开了都总是意识不到的肌肉笨蛋保护。”

“骗人吧？呜哇、还真是——！？”

**Author's Note:**

> 上着课的时候脑子里突然蹦出来一句话
> 
> “桐生战兔是灯塔，万丈龙我是朝着灯塔一路加速撞在防波堤上的帆船”
> 
> 虽然非常意义不明但是还挺有趣的就扩展开写了这么个莫名其妙的东西
> 
> 没查相关资料 关于灯塔的部分大家就随便看看 反正都是瞎编的🙈
> 
> ……说起来剧里🐰🐉是不是没怎么看过海 下次搞看海好了（咕咕警告


End file.
